Options
by Flying in Heaven
Summary: 19 years had passed since Dybbuk Sachertorte and Phillipa Gaunt had got together. 16 years had passed since they broke up. No one knows why. Until 16 years later, Aria and Arabian Gaunt showed up at a world-wide djinn meeting.Why does Aria seemed TOO mischievous. When was discovered that Dybbuk Sachertorte was their father which tribe will they choose? The Marid or The Ifrit? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"**I Know What I'm Doing"**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own the Children of the Lamp or any of it's characters *sigh*, sorry if this seems kind of OCC and out of character!**

Third Person's POV

A red haired woman in a pale blue dress standing on the balcony looking at the stars wistfully as if waiting for someone. When the moonlight hit her hair it made it looked kind of pink like the sunset.

"Hello" She said curtly as a man with black hair and motorcycle boots stepped onto the balcony. The man nodded stiffly.

"So…." The woman turned around and stared at him.

"I'm leaving" He replied.

There was heavy silence until the woman finally replied "I've always known that."

"I had hoped that maybe you will give up on the power, Rudyard failed and I was kind of hoping you were going to too but it was a foolish wish" The woman ranted.

The man was silent.

"I guess this it it, three years of steady relationship broken by one promise of power that isn't exactly stable" The woman let out a strangled laugh.

"I won't fail" He finally spoke.

"I wish you good luck" The woman let out a half-sad, half-amused smile as she joked.

Then with a quick mutter she vanished into thin air.

_**Don't mind me...I'm just a line break *sigh***_

The man stared after the woman, not knowing why the break-up feel painful.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Another person stepped out of the shadows.

"Since when did you cared, Rudyard?" (**Did I spell his name right?)** The original man shot back.

"Dunno, since I failed and maybe trying to make you fail too" Rudyard shrugged, his evil side not totally rid of yet.

The man sighed "Just because you failed and fell in love doesn't mean I have to fail and fell in love."

"I already warned you once and think over this carefully so I'm not going to say it again but you _are_ going to regret this one day" Rudyard warned and he disappeared.

"Love you too, Bro" The man mumbled and started down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gaunt Twins

**Chapter One**

"**The Gaunt Twins"**

Aria's POV

I fiddled with the edge of my white fur jacket as I waited for my brother Arabian and my mother Philippa Gaunt at the end of the hallway.

` If you're wondering why am I wearing a fur jacket when it's only 40 degrees out, it's because I'm djinn and we're afraid of the cold and our powers were absolutely useless in the cold (I found that the out the hard way) well…..not fully fledged djinns though, my brother and I are only three years old-Djinn age-and our mother is only sixteen-again Djinn age so don't start freaking out.

"Aria, did you even tried to brush your hair?" My brother sounded very irritated.

"No" My hair is always neat, whether I messed it up real bad (Trust me, I tried) or not., on the other hand, Arabian's black hair is _always_ messy no matter what.

"Why do I even bother" Arabian grumbled under his breath while trying to smooth his hair down. I snickered.

"Shut it, Ari" Arabian snapped.

"Tried using Djinn power yet?" I teased.

Arabian scowled, even Djinn power is useless in these kind of situations.

"Aria, please behave" Mom sighed like it was a usual occurrence that we should be at each other's throats (It is a regular occurrence.)

"Mom, do we have to go?" Arabian suddenly whined.

We were both very nervous since we are going to a world-wide djinn meeting where even rival clans have to tolerate each other's presence nicely for three hours.

And we had never introduced ourselves formally to the world, every new djinn have to once they reach three years (Again, djinn age). Only a few people knows that we exists and that is a miracle since our mother and uncle are both leaders of the Marid.

Uncle John had took over mom's job when she went to cool down when dad broke up with her and when she came back-mind you- three years later everyone was so used to him that we have two leaders now.

Also the leadership goes like this, eldest to youngest daughter of leader, eldest to youngest son and then nieces and nephews. In djinn society it's always the girls that goes first since females Djinn are smarter than males (Hah, in your face Arabian!)

Mom took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door that was the entrance to the secret djinn halls that was in the Himalayas. (Why else would it be growing taller each year?)

"Arabian, Aria" Nimrod Godwin, our great uncle exclaimed (He had retired from the Leadership so mom took over since she is the eldest niece, well..._only _niece.)

"Uncle Nimrod" Mom exclaimed "You never comes to these meetings!"

"Well, I am now, how are you Philippa? John's waiting for you with Faustina" Nimrod asked.

Mom laughed and replied jokingly "You are still acting like you're 19 years younger than today."

"Now, young lady, that is still not older than Mr. Rakshasas, or your mother so I'm not giving up and dying yet!" Nimrod replied, pretending to be offended.

"You're never going to be older than Grandmother, she's always older than you!" Arabian piped up and I mentally face-palmed. No duh!

Arabian's POV

"Uncle John's waiting for you, Mom!" I tugged on mom's sleeve.

"Let's get this over with, once and for all" Mom smiled weakly and stepped into the Himalayas and right into someone.

"Sorry" She apologized and her face hardened when she saw who it was.

"Philippa Gaunt" The man with black hair and cold eyes greeted.

"Dybbuk Teer" Mom replied equally coolly.

"Oh hi, Buck" Nimrod greeted cheerfully.

"It's Dybbuk!" The man snapped, irritated.

"Well, well, well….I can still remember the day when you are still insisting that I call you Buck, what changed?" Nimrod asked, feigning innocence and Dybbuk growled.

"They aren't worth it, Dad, let's go" A boy that looked nothing like Dybbuk except for the hair put a hand on his shoulder and Dybbuk stiffly shrugged him off and stalked away.

"Ian Teer, long time no see" Nimrod smiled.

"Nimrod Godwin" Ian nodded.

"You remember me!" Nimrod exclaimed delighted.

"Of course I did, you crashed literally into my three years party" Ian mumbled and I caught his eyes and we smirked at Nimrod together.

"See ya, Marids!" Ian sneered and quickly scurried after his father.

"I have no idea how Dybbuk married Lilith, horrible girl" Nimrod shuddered. Mom was still frozen.

"Who's Lilith?" Aria asked curiously.

"Lilith de Ghulle is the leader of the Ghul Tribe, one of the most horrid and disrespectful girl ever!" Nimrod shuddered.

"I can definitely see how they got together" Aria muttered, staring distastefully after the Teers.

"Her mother Mimi de Ghulle is even worse, now let's go children and introduce you to Djinn society" Nimrod ushered us toward Faustina who was greeting people warmly and talking to Uncle John.

"Why her?" Aria asked, damn, my sister is more curious than Curious George!

"She's the Blue Djinn, honey so she's in charge" Mom thawed quickly (No literally.)

"Faustina" Mom hugged the Blue Djinn (I can see why she's call that, blue robe, blue slippers, blue eyes, blue eye shadows….I can go on…)

"Phil" Uncle John exclaimed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"John!" Mom hugged him quickly and said to Faustina "Aria and Arabian Gaunt."

Faustina smiled warmly at us and quickly jotted it down.

"I'll call you when it's your turn and the ceremony is starting in three minutes, have fun" She added.

"I seriously doubt that with the Teers and de Ghulles" Mom mumbled.

"Philippa" Uncle John laughed.

"You agree, don't you?" Mom protested.

"I disagree" And it wasn't Uncle John that spoken it was Dybbuk Teer….

Philippa's POV

I stiffened when I saw Dybbuk smiled wickedly.

"Why are you here?" John demanded.

"I'm hurt, can't I visit an old friend?" Dybbuk feigned hurt.

"You're definitely _not_ our friend" I cut in, unfreezing suddenly.

Was it just me or did his expression softened when he looked at me….No, imagination, our relationship is just a summer fling…...if you can call a 3 years relationship a summer fling.

"Aw….so a 3 years relationship means nothing to you?" Dybbuk mimicked my last words to him.

"It doesn't work that way" I replied coldly while everyone looked confused.

"Who are these, new Djinn. Hm...am I an uncle now? If you hurt my sis-" Dybbuk looked at Aria and Arabian interested until John cut him off.

"I should say the same to you except it's too late" He sneered.

I glanced at Aria and Arabian, they didn't hear, thank goodness.

"Light my lamp, you still remembers, it was 16 years ago and who are these?" Dybbuk snarled.

"I'm Aria Gaunt and this is my twin brother Arabian" Aria cut in and I mentally groaned.

"Gaunt? Your's?" Dybbuk glanced at Faustina and John.

"They're…" John and I was saved when Faustina announced loudly "It's time for the ceremony and everyone fell silent.

Well….saved for now.


End file.
